純粋な精神の水墓
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Title now in Japanese. Summary: Kikyo's soul stealer has called upon InuYasha. With Kagome's approval he leaves, with a piece of her heart also. Kagome goes to the stream releasing her sorrow, when InuYasha comes back in the morning, he finds her gone.


純粋な精神の水墓

Water Grave of a Pure Mind

_Misstress Hanako_

**Summary: Kikyo's soul stealer has called upon InuYasha. With Kagome's approval he leaves, with a piece of her heart also. Kagome goes to the stream releasing her sorrow, when InuYasha comes back in the morning, he finds her gone...**

**Hyyuuuu**, The stars gleaming down at the group of five, as they sit in their camp site. The wind howling and brushing their hair as it passes them with bitterness. The gorgeous moon, dimly lightening the dark night with it's mystical rays. How the night seem to be so elegantly beautiful and yet, filled with the sorrow which is held back in the day, and brung upon at night. The sorrow and grief that life has not seen when day blinds it with the warmth of the sun.

Of all the little group, there was a young woman...sitting, staring at the fire that was glazing with pure heat and jungling the flames around on the wood that was settling and burning into bits by it. Kagome Higurashi was her name...it had been up to nearly three years since the long journey of the _four souls_ and it didn't seem to be getting any better. During the long three years, there was a develop in so many different things. Friends, trust, enemies, sorrow, happiness, and most of all...love. She had been wondering about the ending journey that was soon to come. Perhaps in the nearby future...that is.

What would be her reason to return after that? She had soon finished her journey, and there wasn't any thing left for her to uptain after these momentous memories. Would she go home and restart her normal life again? Would she really tell InuYasha how she really felt, before she let it go to waste...or would she end up to live in this era with the family, whom she loved so dearly? These were the questions that had been brung up on her mind for the past couple of months that has been going by like the wind. She had no idea what was going to happen, but whatever was to happen, she was gladly to accept it.

She glanced at the inu-hanyou that was sitting solemnly on top of the tree, staring and probally thinking of danger that alerts them. Or maybe, about his past love..._Kikyo_. He had gone through so much, that no one couldn't help but pity him. He seemed in a daze to even notice she was still staring at him with those eyes...eyes of pure sorrow and sadness. Kagome knew that she was no competition towards Kikyo, but she did still try her best to keep InuYasha comforted. Even if she was just a rebound towards InuYasha's feelings. She still could see him being happy, and that was all she wanted. Nothing more.

Kagome turned back to the fire as her eyes were watching the fury battle of the wood and the flames. She thought about it so much, no matter how much it had hurted her, she still would watch him go after Kikyo. No one couldn't control their love for a person, not even her. And Kagome had been more sympathetic towards these feelings, and let her kindness get the better of her. She couldn't hold back any of it, for she knew that if she did...she would be a selfish, and foolish person. Kagome, in her wildest dreams, would never dream of ripping InuYasha away from Kikyo. Even though, to many people...they would think so.

Looking at the stars she saw it, Kikyo's soul stealers flying around and she glanced at the hanyou knowing that he would be giving her an expression of departure. She only nodded and turned away as the hanyou started running towards the way the soul stealers were flying. There in the camp site was a silence as the other woman, Sango, had apparently asked her if she was okay with it. She had smiled sadly and nodded knowing that it had pained her heart. She wasn't InuYasha's love...so she wouldn't say nothing to displease him. Sango was about to ask her another question when Miroku had simply placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, reassuring her that Kagome needed time alone. Shippou was now already asleep next to Kirara. Kagome had informed them that she was going to go to the stream to have some time to think.

"Kagome-chan...are you sure, you are going to be okay?"Sango spoke up, quietly.

"Most, definitely."Kagome replied back, walking towards the close stream that was beside their camp site. Sango nodded in approval and turned back towards Miroku with a worried expression.

"I don't know, Miroku."Sango said to him."It doesn't seem safe, what if something happened to Kagome-chan?"

"Sango, my dear...this is Kagome-sama were are talking about. Whatever comes her way, we shouldn't worry. She can take care of it herself. And the water stream isn't too far away either, so we can always check on her, when we feel it is getting abit too late, as of now...Kagome-sama is in a solemnly mood and we must not interfere with her or InuYasha's business..."Miroku responded back, patting her gently and Sango only nodded before settling into her futon and falling into a light slumber.

Kagome sat at the edge of the stream as water passes by her quickly. The sounds of the water hitting against the shore was absolutely marvoulous and Kagome felt alittle bit at ease. She knew that letting InuYasha go to Kikyo was a bit nerve racking for her, but Kagome knew that it was the right thing to do. She wouldn't interfere with InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship. Kagome stared at the water sadly and put her hand in it to feel it brushing against her skin roughly. The cold and bitterness that was softly tingling against her finger tips was more devastating than her situation.

She somehow understood the nature of the water. It was cold, bitter, and clear...unreadable. It passes by whatever it reaches, not caring for the world where it ends up. Almost like life takes it to its ending...and just following it like an obedient dog, following it's owner. Sort of like Kikyo. She is cold, bitter, clear, and unreadable...following which ever task it is brung upon her. So...Kagome felt like she knew apart of Kikyo, no one knows. Though she is Kikyo's reincarnation...that didn't mean that she completely understood her.

Kagome stood standing clearly as she dipped her legs into the water, feeling fishes swimming past it. She walked up to the waterfall that was made of pure rocks, and stood below it as water falls onto her head, lighly...making her a bit dizzy. Drizzling and sprinkling on her delicate hair. Straightening out the knots that were in it. Kagome looked down, staring at her own reflection. She saw the horrid look on her face. A face of sadness, betrayal and hurt. Kagome gasp, not knowing that she had that look on her face. Kagome tried washing that expression away. Tears falling down as the water was still sprinkling against her hair. Tears blending in with the water that was falling over herself.

Suddenly, an eruptive sob escaped her lips and she let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. What had caused her to feel so alone...so out of this world...like..an _outcast_. That she didn't know, she tried with all her might, always placing a smile that can just clear everyone of their thoughts of unhappiness...and that she did a success on. But, this...little did she knew that while trying to included everyone in...she had led herself out. Making herself less and less visible to the crowd.

As the cold water hit against her head, she felt like she was light-headed...and the next thing she knew, she had fainted...in the water...under it...below it...unknowingly had taken her life away from her before she even thought about it.

The morning came and InuYasha had walked back to camp, a satisfication look was drizzling in his eyes. Gleaming of happiness, love, and...sadness? He thought alot about Kagome's reaction when he was to return. The camp site was getting closer to him, but he couldn't smell Kagome's scent. He finally reached his destination. There he looked around, only to find Sango sleeping in her futon, Shippou sleeping beside Kirara, and Miroku against the tree. He searched for Kagome to find her futon empty. His heart beating rationally. InuYasha went to Sango, pushing her lightly, she woke up still clearly tired.

"Have you seen Kagome?"InuYasha asked sternly, Sango sat up eyes widen.

"You mean, she hasn't returned?!"Sango now was up and pacing around.

"What do you mean?"InuYasha asked, anger rising with every wasted minute.

"Yesterday, my friend...Kagome was in need of time alone...so she departed to the nearby stream to get to think. And I suppose she haven't returned from there yet."Miroku said standing up.

InuYasha getting worried he ran the way he can faintly smell her scent. As he approached the stream he smelt nothing of Kagome, she was no where in sight either. He looked around for her and as he turned, he saw something, swiveling in the water...wearing her green school uniform. This was a sight that he, nor any one wouldn't liked to see.

There in the middle of the clearing water, was Kagome's body. Pale as porcelain, hair swooshing everywhere, and...any one would of known...that she had been there for more than a few hours. InuYasha went and placed her gently in his arms. He set her down carefully on the river bank. Only to see the sadness on her face. What had he done? Why did this happen? How could it happen? These were clearly questions that no one could answer, for they weren't there when this was witnessed.

He felt her skin, and it was colder than Kikyo's. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't think right. All he could do was sit there and stare at the young woman, which he had grown fond of. All his memories with her flashed in his head as he held her close to himself. If he had known that this was to happen, he would've prevented it...but at the time, he was with Kikyo...embracing her and whispering sweet loving words to her. That he, himself would never be able to bring up the courage to say to Kagome...the girl in his arms. Cold as ice, bitter as snow, clear as water, and unreadable...like Kagome.

Suddenly out of no where, tears were falling down for the woman that he had cared so much for...the past three years that he had spend with her. How could he had let this happen? He felt guilty, struckened, and most of all heart brokened. Never did he feel this way about Kikyo, and he knew that his feelings were more deeper for Kagome. Now that she was gone...what was he to do?

"Kagome...please, wake up!!"InuYasha struggling to keep his emotions going haywire. Gently moving her in his arms. It was no avail, she still lay emotionless in his arms. He held her tight and squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling onto her face.

Sango and Miroku came to the clearing to find a dead woman in InuYasha's arms and came to the assumption of...death of a loved one. Sango grabbed onto Miroku and cried softly and Miroku only chanting softly to Kagome.

"Here, lies Kagome...a friend, a mother, a daughter, and a loved one...We all knew her well, and wish her for the best in heaven. She was a good person and will unknowingly be apart of our hearts forevermore...a **water grave for a pure mind** is set here upon us, to wish Kagome Higurashi...the best for the best."Miroku stated as everyone started crying. Shippou had unknowingly followed Miroku and Sango and Kirara was close behind.

InuYasha wouldn't believed it, Kagome...the purest of the pure, had departed from them all...and all he ever did was hurt her in the most imaginabliest ways possible. Now, he never got the chance to tell her how he had at least cared.

...it was all gone. Gone forever. Everything was tored from him...and all he ever did, was push the best things in his life..._**away**_...

----

So? Sad isn't it? Well, don't worry, I may come up with a sequel...and you will see.;) Alright R&R!!!

----

_Mistress Hanako_♥


End file.
